The Lady Phoenix
by Wildchild38
Summary: Strider frees a captive, she returns the favour by joining the fellowship. Romances will blossom, the courage of many will be put to the test and hardships will be overcome.A story of endurance and the unbreakable friendships formed through the fellowship
1. Chapter One The Uruk Hai's Captive

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? 

Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.

Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD

Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!

_Chapter one: _

The Uruk-Hai's Captive

"Where is he taking us?" asked Sam, feeling slightly nervous. He didn't understand how the others could be so trusting towards this strange ranger known as strider – a man whom they barely knew.  
"Into the wild, master Gamgee." Replied Strider, having overheard what Sam had said. Sam gulped and whispered to Frodo:  
"How do we know this 'Strider' is a friend?" he asked.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Replied Frodo. Since being entrusted with the one ring, and with it – the fate of Middle-Earth he knew that few could be trusted. This was why he had wanted his gardener Sam to accompany him, but Sam was not just a gardener to him, he was a friend. He trusted Sam with his life. Yet his close friends Merry and Pippin had refused to be left behind and miss out on all the fun. This man seemed to know Gandalf well, and any friend of Gandalf would be a friend of his.

Thinking of Gandalf, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't turned up at the Prancing Pony. What could have kept him? His thoughts where interrupted when Strider stopped them. He stood still and listened carefully. He heard a loud rumbling in the distance, yet he could not yet be sure of what it was. The hobbits couldn't hear anything, but Strider's ears where trained to pick up these kinds of things. He put his hunting skills into action.

He led the hobbits out of the forest, to a large open clearing. He showed them where to step so that they would not leave any prints to be tracked by, or make any noise to alert anyone around of their presence.

They crept out of the forest, and hid behind a large pile of rocks and boulders nearby. Strider peered out into the clearing.

He saw a party of Uruk-Hai passing through the clearing. Their armour was blood stained, and their distorted faces where smeared with mud and dirt. They shouted orders to each other in their harsh, cruel voices.  
"What are they?" asked Pippin, wide eyed.   
"Uruk-Hai." Strider whispered back.

"Saruman's soldiers." He added grimly, noting the white hand printed on their armour.

He was bout to leave when Merry stopped them. He peered into the distance, focusing on the party of Uruk-Hai.

"Who's that?" he whispered. Pointing to a figure, dressed in tattered clothing, with a cloth sack pulled over its head. The person was tied by rope at the hands and led roughly by the Uruk-Hai. The figure, being unable to see stumbled and fell many times. Each time being dragged up again by an Uruk-Hai and shoved forward with either a kick or a harsh shove.  
"A captive." replied Strider in a slightly confused voice.  
" well … We have to help it! Where are they taking him?" asked Merry.  
"To Saruman." Replied Strider, quickly making a decision. He silently drew his sword.  
"Want to help?" he asked the hobbits. Grinning as they stared fearfully at the giant Uruk-Hai.  
"Thought not." He said with a slight smile as he rose and charged at the fearsome looking Uruk-Hai. The hobbits watched as the Ranger took on the mass of Uruk-Hai. Soon Merry and Pippin managed to gather enough courage to actually stand up, it didn't make much of a difference wether they stood or crouched though. As they were Hobbits, and hobbits being Halflings, it meant that their heads barely visible over the boulder they where standing behind.

They climbed the pile of rocks and threw smaller ones at random Uruk-Hai. Strider fought fiercely and fearlessly. His skills with the sword where amazing. Not long later the party of Uruk-Hai where defeated. Aragorn quickly cleaned his sword, and then searched the mass of dead bodies to find the captive. But the captive could not be seen.

"done and done!" cried Merry proudly, brushing his hands off as the hobbits came to stand by Strider.  
"Where is it?" asked Sam also scanning the clearing for the captive.  
"ARGH!...Don't tell me I did all that hard work for nothing!" cried Pippin irritably. Strider raised an eyebrow as he looked at pippin.  
"What work?" asked Sam.  
"There!" cried Frodo, pointing to some movement towards the end of the clearing. They rushed over to the captive who was trapped under the heavy bodies of the Uruk-Hai.   
Strider threw the dead Uruk-Hai aside with ease, but the four hobbits together struggled and managed to lift a pair of a particularly large Uruk-Hai legs off the captive. Strider gently carried the captive away from the clearing that had served as a their battle field. They all crowded around as Strider laid the captive on the ground.

The Uruk-Hai had not taken very good care of their captive. It's body was battered, bruised and bleeding. Hopefully Saruman did not want his captive alive. Strider removed the sack off the captive's head. They where all shocked to find that this captive was female. Emerald green eyes shone through her dirt smeared face. Her long, dirty matted hair was waist length. They all stared, shocked, not really knowing what to do. They had expected a male captive.

They snapped back to attention as her breathing became harsher and more raspy. She clenched her teeth and uttered a strained moan. Her body arched and her hands slapped at the ground beside her. Strider took hold of her and held her till she calmed. He touched his hand gently to her wrist to check her pulse.

"Her heart is slowing." Said Strider, sitting upright again. He smoothed the strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes stared back at him. Although she had said nothing, they could see in her eyes that she was begging for help.  
"She's dying." Said Frodo in a quiet voice, eyes downcast.  
"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" asked Sam.

"What's that?" asked Pippin reaching his arm forward and pointing to a tattoo of a mass of flames on her wrist. Pippin yelped and quickly withdrew his hand when the woman let out a strangled cry, as her body burst into flames.  
"What did you do!" cried Sam.  
"N-Nothing." Stuttered Pippin fearfully.  
_"You've set her on fire!"_ cried Merry.  
"No." said Frodo, with a look of recognition upon his face. "She is the phoenix. She is immortal. Once she dies her body ignites and she is reborn from the ashes." He remembered Bilbo once telling him a story of the Phoenix.

They watched as her body burned. They could not smell the sickly smell of burning flesh, nor did her body blister and wrinkle in the flames. Once only ashes remained, a breeze came and swept up the ashes. A whirlwind formed and the ashes grew closer and closer together. They could feel the power rise in the zephyr of wind. The image of a firebird rose from the whirlwind, and in a blinding flash of light, the woman was reborn, exactly as she had been before. There was not one scar on her body. Her body was limp, and she was unconscious, as the zephyr of wind rested her bare body gently on the ground. Her long silken curtain of hair arranged neatly to cover her naked body from the five males that stood before her.

The Hobbits and strider stood before the Lady Phoenix for a few moments, still not quite sure of what to do. Suddenly Strider snapped to his senses. He ripped off his cloak and gently put it on the woman.

The four hobbits crowded around her. Sam prodded her arm a few times.  
"What wrong with her?" he asked, slightly worried.  
"I am not sure, but I think she will be alright." Replied Strider gently lifting her up and putting her on Bill - their pony. He took a few of the bags off the pony and strapped them on his back to make room for her.

"We had best be going." He said as they set off again.


	2. Chapter Two The Lady Phoenix

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? 

Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.

Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD

Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!

_Chapter two:_

The lady phoenix 

"This was the great watch tower of the Amun Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Said Aragorn. They climbed up and chose a nice secluded spot to rest for the night. They threw their packs on the ground, thankful to finally have a rest. Aragorn gently lifted the woman off Bill's back and rested her on the ground. They made a fire and then began to cook dinner.

Far off in the distance, they heard the calls of the Nazgul. Frodo looked up from his plate, nervous and afraid. "How do they keep finding me?" he asked.  
"Dunno." Said Merry, stuffing another sausage into his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked his lips savouring the taste.  
"It's the ring." Said Strider. "It calls to them." Frodo looked afraid.  
"How am I supposed to destroy it, when it is calling to them?" he cried.  
"Do not despair, Frodo. We have time on our hands. The nine ring-wraiths have not yet regrouped. There are only 5. We will get to Rivendell before they have a chance to regroup. There we will be safe. The power of the Elves will protect us." Replied Strider.  
"Will we be allowed to meet the elves?" asked Sam.  
Strider smiled. "Yes Sam." He replied. Aragorn smiled as he saw Sam's eyes widen.  
"Do you know any?" asked Sam. Aragorn thought of his beloved Arwen. He hadn't seen her in such a long time, it was always hard when he was away for so long. He sighed.  
"Yes, I do Sam." He replied. There was a moment of silence as they ate and stared into the fire.

The woman cried out in her sleep. She tossed and turned uneasily, muttering something that neither the hobbits, nor Strider could understand.

The others watched in a confused state. They wondered what had happened to the Woman before they had found her, what was it that she saw in her nightmares? The woman woke up with a start and sat bolt upright. She was breathing heavily. Beads of perspiration sat on her forehead. Her green eyes stared wildly at the group set before her.

Strider stood. Her attention snapped to him, and instinctively scrambled backwards until her back touched against the stone wall behind her.

"It is alright. We are friends. We will not harm you." Said Strider in a reassuringly. He offered a hand to her, to help her up. She eyed him cautiously as she took his hand. Strider helped her up and led her over to a spot by the fire with the others.

"I am Strider." He said, introducing himself.

"These hobbits here are Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin." He said. Each of the hobbits smiled or nodded in acknowledgment as their name was mentioned.

"My name is Faye." Said the woman, introducing herself. "But I am also known as the Lady Phoenix." She said. Faye's gaze settled upon Aragon.

"Are you not Arathorn's son?" she asked.

"Yes" he breathed. Faye smiled and dipped her head in a bow, looking upon him with a sense of recognition. Aragon grimaced, and tried to pretend that nothing had happened. The four hobbits looked confused.

"Your father was a kind man." She said. Aragorn stared at the woman with a sense of amazement.

"You knew my father?" he asked. Faye smiled and nodded. He knew not what to say, or do.

Frodo let out cry as the distant cry of the Nazgul neared. Faye turned her gaze upon him.

"So it is you Frodo Baggins, that have come to bear the one ring and with it the fate of Middle-Earth." She said. She looked at him with wise eyes, full of knowledge.

Frodo's heart beat quickened and he stared in both shock and fear. _How could she know? _He thought.

"I sense its power." She explained, almost as if she had heard Frodo's thoughts.

"Here." Said Aragorn, passing Faye a plate of food.

"You must be starving. No-Doubt those Uruk-Hai didn't very good care of you."

Faye's heart skipped a beat … She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, forcing herself to remain calm.

"My Lady?" questioned Aragorn.

"I wish not to discuss this matter." She said quickly, looking up at him. Her eyes shone, as if tears where forming. She took a deep, shuddering breath then looked down at her plate again as she began to eat. She dipped her head and allowed her hair to slip off her shoulder, and curtain her face from him. She wished for him not to see her cry.

After they had all eaten, Aragorn pulled out a bag containing some swords. He threw one to each of the hobbits.

"These are for you. Keep them close." He turned to Faye. "I am sorry; I do not have one for you. I hadn't expected you to be joining us." His voice was sincere as he apologised to her. Faye shook her head.

"It is alright." She re-assured him. Aragon nodded and then stood up.

"I'm going to have a look around. Stay here" He said, before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

"I think we had all best get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. I'm certain we will spend much of it walking."  
said Sam, unpacking his bed roll. The others followed suit. Faye -not having a bed roll, let alone a blanket just lay herself in comfortable spot in the rocky ground to settled down on for the night.


	3. Chapter Three Attack of the Nazgul

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? 

Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.

Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD

Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!

_Chapter three:_

Attack Of The Nazgul

Faye awoke a little later on in the night. Aragorn had not yet returned. Frodo was still asleep, and the other three hobbits where cooking more food. Faye sat up immediately, as she saw the imminent danger.

"Put it out! Put out the fire!" she cried, the cry of the Nazgul neared. Frodo awoke from his slumber and froze. Sam, Merry and Pippin too became frozen with fear. The Nazgul seemed so near.

Fay forced herself to get up. Her legs trembled still, she clutched onto the wall beside her to try and balance herself. Her head swam. She clenched her teeth and forced her unstable legs to move. She peered out over the edge of the watch tower. She saw the Five Nazgul ride towards them.

"Run!" cried Faye, pushing the hobbits up the stairs to the top of the tower. They drew their swords with quivering hands and ran. Faye stumbled a couple of times. Each time she forced herself up again. _I must protect the hobbits. _She told herself. Once they where up the top they bunched together, and waited for the Nazgul to show themselves.

They appeared out of the mist, daunting figures clothed in long black robes. Their swords where drawn long sharp. They advanced swiftly.

"Back you devils!" cried Sam, attempting an attack at them. One of the Nazgul deflected the blow. Sam's sword landed on the ground at its feet. Faye took a deep breath and made a grab for the sword. A Nazgul nearly brought down its sword upon her, but Faye blocked the blow. Searing pain jarred up her arm. Faye prayed that Aragorn would return soon. She would not be able to keep this up much longer.

She took on the 5 Nazgul, blocking their blows and attacking as often as she could. Her attacks seemed to make no difference at all to the Nazgul. She would need more than a sword to save the hobbits and herself. She dropped the sword and with a blinding flash of light, and the war cry of the fire-spirits Faye transformed into the phoenix. She circled around the five Nazgul and hurled flames at them. They screeched their ear piercing scream. Frodo flinched as the calls of the Nazgul seemed to claw at his heart. The lead Nazgul's head turned to his direction, its attention drawn to Frodo after hearing his cry. It had managed to escape the circle of the Phoenix's flame and advanced towards Frodo, drawing his dagger. Merry and Pippin tried to fight him off but the Nazgul threw them aside with ease.  
Frodo trembled with fear. Without thinking he slipped the ring onto his finger. Now in the vortex of the rings power, the Nazgul were clothed in white their ghostly faces appeared as skulls with barely any flesh on them. On top their heads sat crowns.

The four Nazgul where now engulfed in flame, but only two had fled. The rest refused to give up without a fight. Faye, still in phoenix form launched herself upon the Nazgul leader. She set its robes on fire. The Nazgul screeched and managed to throw her off him and slashed at her with his sword. The phoenix fell to the ground. It lay there a few moments, lifeless. The leader then drew is dagger high and plunged into Frodo's side. Frodo uttered a strained moan, and with great difficulty, managed to pull the ring off his finger.

Aragorn returned. Wielding his sword and a torch he launched himself upon the Nazgul leader, and added to the flame to his robes. Faye managed to drag herself up again and finished off the other two Nazgul.  
The Hobbits gathered around Frodo. He was in a great deal of pain and the hobbits feared for him.

"Strider!" shouted Sam. Strider rushed to Frodo's side.  
"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Said Aragon. He picked up the dagger that Frodo had been stabbed with. The blade disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, its remnants dispersing in the wind. Aragorn dropped the blade and quickly inspected Frodo's wound. The hobbits watched silently waiting for Aragon's verdict. Whether Frodo would live or not.

Meanwhile Faye transformed back to her human form. She had also been wounded by the Nazgul, Aragon's cloak was ripped and her blood was soaking through. She pushed herself up and stumbled over to the others. Merry and Pippin saw her coming, and seeing that she was wounded ran to her side. They attempted to help her walk, but as they where so small they ended up holding her hands and guiding her back.

Faye slumped down beside Aragon. She took one look at the wound and could tell that he was beyond their aid. She had some healing power, but not against such great evil.

"We must get him to some help. He is beyond our aid." She told him, forcing her voice to remain steady. She didn't want Aragorn to know she was hurt. Aragon nodded in agreement. He picked Frodo up and slung him over his shoulder. He told the hobbits to run back to where they had set up camp and quickly collect their things. They had no time to waste. They must get Frodo to Rivendell, and fast.


	4. Chapter Four Glorfindel

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? 

Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.

Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD

Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!

SandraSmit19 - u said u wanted Glorfindel to pick up Frodo instead of Arwen, so I decided to take ur advice :D Just of those who wanna laugh at me coz I don't know much bout da book (im basing ma fanfic on da moviez) im kinda gonna make it up az I go.

_Chapter four:_

Rivendell 

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" cried Sam.

Aragorn carried Frodo over his shoulder. The others followed close by. They ran as fast as they could towards Rivendell until their lungs felt as if they would burst. They stopped, gasping for air, their legs shaking from running for so long. The hobbits especially. They had to put in twice as much effort to keep up with Faye and Aragorn. 

Aragorn gently lay Frodo on a bed of soft moss. Sam did his best to keep Frodo conscious. It didn't seem to be working though. Frodo was becoming more delirious and weaker by the moment.

Faye gently rested a hand on his forehead and grimaced.  
"He's going cold." She said. Sam's face looked worried.  
"Strider!" he shouted. Aragorn came to his side. He could tell what was happening, without any words being said. Sam's eyes said everything.  
"He's passing into the shadow world; he'll soon become a wraith like them." He said grimly.

Sam became distressed. "Well, what do we do?" he asked. Aragorn paused for a few moments. "There is nothing we can do, but get him to Rivendell as fast as possible."  
"That can't be the only way! There has to b-" Aragorn silenced him, his eyes scanning their surroundings. His ears picked up something, but he could not tell what. Sam gulped and held his breath.

"I hope it's not them wring wraiths." He whispered  
"Horse hooves." Said Aragorn, identifying the sound.

"Hide!" he warned the others, preparing for the worst – another Nazgul attack.

Faye grabbed Frodo and hid behind a large Tree. The hobbits, being so small managed to hide in the bushes. Aragorn stood where he was and drew his sword. Awaiting the horse and its rider to show itself. A dim ringing could be heard, almost like the sound of small bells tinkling.

"That doesn't sound like a dark rider's horse." Whispered Merry to Pippin. It was true, it didn't sound like a dark rider's horse, yet they stayed in their hiding places suspicious of who this rider was.

Clearer and nearer the bells rang. The hobbits and Faye peered from their hiding spots. Suddenly, a gleaming white horse came into view, running swiftly. The rider's cloak streamed behind him. It's hood pulled back exposing his golden hair, flowing and shimmering in the wind. The rider was tall and fair and sat gracefully upon the pure white horse.

The horse halted a few feet before Aragorn. The rider dismounted and walked gracefully towards Strider. Strider's expression was joyfull.

"Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!" The elf's clear ringing voice cried in welcome.

The others, realising that the rider was a friend instead of a foe came out from their hiding spots. They stood together, not far from Strider and the elf. They watched as the two began speaking urgently in Elvish. Faye still carried Frodo in her arms.

A few moments later, Strider beckoned to the others. Obediently they came to stand by him.  
"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond." Said Strider, introducing the elf.

"We have no time for introductions." Said the elf urgently. His eyes gazed at Faye and the hobbit she held in her arms.  
"Is this not the ring-bearer?" he asked. Aragorn nodded. The elf advanced and inspected Frodo's wound. His expression was grim.  
"We must get him to Rivendell fast. He will not live much longer." Said Glorfindel.  
"Why are we wasting our time talking? Shouldn't we be making our way there then!" cried Sam urgently. Tears where forming in his eyes, he feared for his friends life.

Glorfindel nodded, quickly making a decision.  
"I shall take him there. I will send horses for you when I arrive." He said, putting Frodo in his horse's saddle. Aragorn nodded in agreement. Glorfindel then jumped onto the horses back and sped away. Faye, Aragorn and the hobbits watched as the horse disappeared into the darkness.

Sam allowed the tears to fall freely down his cheeks. Faye knelt before him.  
"Do not worry." She said comfortingly. "The power of the elves will protect him. He will be alright." She wiped the tears away from Sam's cheeks and hugged him consolingly.


	5. Chapter Five Rivendell

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? :)  
  
Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.  
  
Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD  
  
Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!  
  
Chapter five:

** Rivendell  
**  
  
Faye, Aragorn and the three hobbits arrived at Rivendell a few days after Glorfindel had left with Frodo.  
  
They where led through tall archways, carved of wood with intricate patterns engraved in them. Tall trees and blossoming flowers surrounded them. The sunlight was soft, and the distant sound of a waterfall could be heard. It seemed, as if they where in paradise.  
  
A tall man, with long brown hair that was smooth and soft and had a few strands braided back, away from his face stood upon the steps to the entrance of Rivendell. He wore a long robe flowing robe that shifted and settled again smoothly in the soft breeze. His face was kind and he smiled warmly as Aragon, The Hobbits and Faye approached. Sam noticed with a gasp that the man, who was really and elf had pointed ears.  
  
"Welcome, to Rivendell." He said, although he was not talking loudly his voice seemed to resonate. There was something about him, the way he stood maybe that demanded respect as If he was a king.  
  
"I am Elrond, Master of Rivendel. The elves welcome you here and you are welcome to stay until you recover." As he said this, Elves seemed to appear out of no-where. They came quietly, their footsteps making no noise at all – it was as if they where gliding. They where graceful creatures, with soft features and long, flowing hair that caught the soft sunlight. They stood behind Elrond, and up upon the many balconies and behind the large grand windows of the Rivendell household. All where smiling warmly.  
  
"E-Excuse me sir," said Sam nervously. Faye and Aragorn stepped aside so that Elrond could hear who was talking to him. Sam seemed nervous, not quite knowing how to address the master of Rivendell.  
  
"M-My friend, Frodo... is he well?" he asked. Elrond smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes, he has recovered. You may see him once we are inside. Your friend Gandalf the Grey arrived here yesterday, not long after your friend Frodo did." Replied Elrond.  
  
The four hobbits looked up at the mention of Gandalf. They smiled and sighed out of relief. The elves guided them inside the household and found them rooms to stay in, and arranged to have their wounds tended to, their clothes cleaned and a hot bath and food organised for their weary guests.  
  
Sam demanded that he see Frodo before even thinking about anything else. Merry and Pippin were spotted creeping around the household, and Strider had managed to disappear soon after being led inside.  
  
Faye ate in the peaceful silence of her room. It overlooked the courtyard of the household. Small leaves and flower petals caught up in the soft breeze swirled into her room a few settled in her hair. She gently brushed them out and sighed. She put down her food and walked over to the full length mirror beside the dresser.  
  
There, gazing back at her was a fairly tall woman, with a slender body. Once she had cleaned all the dirt out of her hair and off her face, her flaming red hair was bright and her emerald green eyes the same.  
  
She sighed and pushed the mirror away. She knew many women would wish for her beauty, but she found it a curse and a burden. Too many men had found her extremely attractive, too many men had tried to take advantage of her.  
  
She suddenly didn't have the stomach for any more food. She opened up the wardrobe and decided to change into the deep purple dress of velvet. The cloth felt soft and smooth and gently touched the ground. It was the perfect length. She put it on, but then decided it fitted her figure too well. She wished not to draw attention to herself. So, she put on the cloak that matched with it and decided to hide her flaming golden red hair behind a veil.  
  
She looked back in the mirror, and saw a reasonably normal figure gazing back at her with emerald green eyes. Faye gritted her teeth. Oh well, there isn't anything I can change about that. She thought to herself.  
  
She walked over and stood upon her balcony. It was so beautiful here, she did feel as if she was in paradise. Rivendell seemed like a whole different world, different to the harsh cruel world that she knew. The sunlight was soft, it was so peaceful and quite here. The calls of many beautiful birds could be heard over the soft rustling of the trees and the trickle of water. She gazed down at the courtyard. It was circular, and there were many chairs, carved of wood. The craftsmanship that had gone in to it was amazing. It made in the similar style as the rest of the architecture of Rivendell. Smooth entwining vines with flower blossoms here and there reached up the legs and arms of the chairs. The head of the chair was a large flower, with large petals that would provide a large enough place for one to rest his/hers head against. In the middle of the courtyard was a small altar, with elvish words carved around the sides. Tall trees that must be hundreds of years old surrounded the courtyard, with many colourful flowers blossomed around the ground.  
  
Faye was unable to resist the temptation to go to the courtyard and see for herself the other beautiful elven sights that surrounded it. She quietly slipped out of her room, keeping to the shadows, not wanting to disturb anyone. She eventually managed to find the courtyard. The elves were truly amazing creatures. So skilful and obviously patient at the works displayed around the courtyard must have taken a long time to make. She traced her finger along the entwining vines upon the chair that she had admired from her balcony. It definitely looked as if it belonged to Lord Elrond. A small path lead away from the courtyard and off to the gardens. She followed it down to a small creek. She sat by the banks of the creek and dipped her feet into the cool water.  
  
Her ears picked up voices. She put her shoes back on and curiously followed the voices. She gasped as she saw Strider and an elven woman together. The elven woman had long jet black hair that had entwining braids in it and a silver circlet sat upon her head. Her lips were red in colour, here eyes a deep blue. It looked as if there where stars shining from beneath them. Her skin was fair and soft, her cheeks rosy. Strider and the woman gazed into each others love struck eyes. Strider leant forward and kissed the woman's lips softly. Faye, sighed and turned around. If only she had someone who truly loved her, and looked past her beauty and her title of the lady phoenix.  
  
As she returned to the courtyard, she saw that a target had been set up, towards the far end. An elf stood with his back towards her, with a quiver full of arrows upon his back. He took the arrows one by one and shot them perfectly into the centre of the target, on after the other. Not quite sure of what to do, Faye walked as quietly as she could around the courtyard and had almost reached the steps when the elf suddenly turned around. Faye gasped, shocked at being caught out. She had been so careful; this elf obviously had a great sense of hearing. He was tall as all elves are, but there was something about him that seemed different. He had long shining blond hair and a kindly look about his face. His blue eyes seemed to smile at her, with warmth and kindness.  
  
"Forgive me my lady, I had no intentions of startling you." He said, walking over to her slowly. Faye froze, feeling suddenly nervous. She couldn't seem to look away, those blue eyes had her gaze fixed upon him. Faye liked the way that the elf's eyes stayed looking into hers, and not wandering over the rest of her body. He crossed the distance between them with what seemed like only a few steps. He now stood before her, and set his bow and quiver down on the ground beside him.  
  
"I am Legolas, of the Mirkwood realm." He introduced himself with a heart warming smile and a courteous bow.  
  
"I am Faye" she said, taking her turn to introduce herself. She no longer knew her family name, nor where her original birthplace was. She had spent so many years wandering middle-earth alone, fighting uruk-hai and orcs – that is, until she was captured.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet the Lady Phoenix." Replied Legolas, planting a soft kiss upon the back of her hand. Faye began to feel a little uneasy. "I must be leaving now." She said quickly, before turning and running up the steps and back into her room.  
  
That night dinner was held in the great hall. All the elves gathered around a long table, of which Lord Elrond sat at the head. On either side of him sat Gandalf and Strider. Beside Strider sat the elven woman Faye had seen Strider with earlier that day. Beside Gandalf sat the four hobbits, including Frodo who was now well enough to leave his bed. Sam was looking both extremely relieved and happy.  
  
Faye came a little late to dinner, and feeling slightly out of place amongst all the other elves didn't really know where to sit. The seats near those whom she knew where already taken. She stood awkwardly by the door, then finally making a choice, decided to sit at the end of the table. She sat opposite a man with shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes who introduced himself as Boromir.  
  
"I'm glad to see that I am not the only one who feels a little out of place amongst the elves, dwarves, hobbits and the wizard assembled here." He said with a smile. Faye smiled nervously back then concentrated on the food upon her plate. She looked up again to see him looking at her. Instead of looking away, he smiled at her again. Faye looked back at her plate and tried to ignore the fact that the man was staring at her.  
  
"You look like you could use some company." Said a friendly voice beside her. Faye turned to see Legolas standing beside her.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all." Replied Faye, feeling glad that she wasn't just her and Boromir anymore. He smiled and set down his plate beside her then sat down.  
  
Throughout dinner, Legolas kept up friendly conversation with her. Boromir joined in every now and then.  
  
After dinner was over, Legolas insisted that he escort Faye back to her room.  
  
"No really, I insist." He said persistently. Faye sighed.  
  
"Very well then." She said with a slight smile. Legolas offered her his arm. She took it cautiously wondering what his intentions where, but realised Legolas was only being polite. Once at her door he turned towards her, with his heart warming smile, blue eyes shining and said:  
  
"I bid you farewell, milady until I see you tomorrow." With that he planted another soft kiss on Faye's hand then left with a smile.  
  
Faye entered her room and shut the door carefully, with a warm feeling inside her. She smiled happily, but something inside her was warning her. Do not let him get to close. He could just be like all the other men you have met before – like Boromir. She grimaced as she remembered the eerie way he kept staring at her and smiling every time she caught him. But then again, Legolas could be the only different one. She thought.  
  
It was just before dawn, and Faye lay awake in her bed. She had tossed and turned all night, nightmares filling her sleep. She decided to give up trying to have any chance of sleep and decided she would bathe and get changed. She did so and chose to wear the plain dress of deep blue velvet, with silver embroidery on it to look as if it was made of the night sky. She brushed her fingers gently over the surface of the material. The elves were truly amazing creatures. They never failed to amaze her with everything they did. Once again, she hid her hair behind a veil and put a cloak on to hide her shapely curves that the dress enhanced.  
  
She sat outside on the balcony and watched the sunrise, spreading the world with warmth and sunlight and banishing the cold terrors and nightmares of the night with its presence. She was feeling in an odd mood that morning. She couldn't explain how she felt. For once in a very long time, she just felt content to sit and admire the beauty of her surroundings rather than be tormented by her past and the happenings of the middle earth.  
  
The dappled sunlight filtered through the tress and the soft breeze picked up little flowers and leaves from the gardens and dropped them onto the railings of the balcony. She picked up the small flowers and smelled the soft sweet scent they had to offer. The petals where white with a pale pink tinge on the outside a pale yellow nectar inside. She took a few inside and put them in a small vase of water beside her bed.  
  
Deciding that most of the household should be awake by now she left her room. She closed the door behind her and turned around only to bump into a cloaked figure. She fell back startled. The figure turned around and pulled back it's hood. It was the elven woman, Strider's lover. She smiled warmly, blue eyes shining.  
  
"Sorry to startle you." She said, her voice was as sweet as a nightingale's.  
  
"I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond." She said introducing herself. "You must be Faye." She said. Faye nodded.  
  
"I came to tell you that after breakfast there will be a secret council meeting, to which only few are allowed to attend. Lord Elrond requests your presence." Faye nodded, taking in the information.  
  
"Please tell him I would be honoured to attend his council meeting." She replied. Arwen flashed a pearly white smile and then lead Faye to the hall where breakfast was held.  
  
Faye made her way to the courtyard after breakfast. She wondered what was going on, what had happened that called for a council meeting? She suddenly remembered, the Nazgul attack. The one ring has been found. The thought sent shivers up her spine. She had already seen what kind of work the evil creatures that seek the ring can do, and knew what they would do. Panic and fear took over her, memories of the past flashed through her mind. Her body trembled, and she clutched the railway of the staircase to try and steady herself.  
  
"Faye? Are you alright?" she heard a concerned voice question, but it seemed so distant and far away. Images still running before her eyes, she felt as if she had left her body. All she could see or hear was the happenings of her past. She felt a strange tingling sensation in her head and heard the distant sound of a soft incantation of elvish words being recited, then all of a sudden she was free. She gasped loudly and fell backwards, grimacing as her body slammed into the stairs. Legolas rushed to help her up, slinging and arm around her waist and steadying her on her feet.  
  
Once she was standing, she took a few steps away from Legolas withdrawing herself from his arms. She was breathing rather heavily and her legs where a little shaky. Legolas looked slightly confused but quickly masked it behind a calm face.  
  
"Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost. You are lucky I found you when I did." He said. Faye looked up at him, a confused expression on her face.  
  
"What was it that you where saying before in elvish?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it look liked you where in some kind of deep trance. I just said the incantation to bring you out of it. It looks as if I was right." He said with a smile. Faye was slightly surprised, she had no idea the elves had magical power, but then again they were ethereal beings. Rivendell did have that kind of magical feeling to it as well.  
  
Together they walked to the council. Legolas was led to one side of the circle around the altar in the centre of the courtyard by Lord Elrond to the side where the elves sat. Faye sat on the opposite side, beside Gandalf and Strider. There were puzzled expressions upon the faces of those assembled at the council. The same expression was on Faye's face. Not because she was wondering what the cause of this council was for, but for the many races that where present. There were members present of the elven race, humans, hobbits, dwarves and wizards.  
  
Lord Elrond stood in the centre of the circle. His expression was grim. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo rose slowly, and placed the one ring on the altar. Just by looking at it, you would never have been able to tell what great power and danger it possessed. It was just a plain band of gold. Gasps came from everyone, Boromir suddenly rose from his chair. A wild expression upon his face. His eyes brightened as he gazed upon the ring.  
  
"So it is true... It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?! Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he spoke with great passion, and longing. Faye couldn't explain it, but there was something that made him that made her feel uneasy.  
  
Strider argued that the ring cannot be used. None of those present at the council had the power to wield it. "The ring answers to Sauron alone." He said.  
  
Boromir spun around, a great fire burned behind his eyes. His expression was bitter. "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" he spat.  
  
Legolas leapt from his chair, eager to defend the ranger. "This is no mere ranger, he is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He said.  
  
There were startled gasps from everyone. They all looked upon the stranger, who was actually a king with new respect.  
  
So it was agreed, that the ring was not to be used. "The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond announced. The words pounded fear into everyone present. Faye's heart skipped a beat. That would mean..... facing Saruman's warriors again...then eventually Saruman... and then... Sauron...  
  
An Argument broke out over who would bear the ring on the perilous journey. Legolas held back his fellow elves as an insult was hurled at them. The main fight was between the elves and the dwarves. Aragorn sighed deeply. Suddenly a small voice shouted, struggling to be heard over everyone else.  
  
"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor....though... I do not know the way." Cried Frodo. The crowd was silenced by the hobbits act of great courage.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Said Gandalf, walking through the crowd to stand by the hobbit's side.  
  
Legolas was the next to join him, then a dwarf by the name of Gimli, Bormoir was the next to join. Frodo's three hobbit friends: Sam, Merry and Pippin ran from their hiding spots to stand by the small group of followers. They grinned wildly and were looking very proud of themselves as they saw the looks of surprise from the others.  
  
Pippin looked to Faye. "Will you join us?" he asked, a hopeful expression upon his face.  
  
Merry's face also lit up. "Yes!" he cried. "That was amazing, the way you handled those Nazgul before!"  
  
Aragorn's face also lit up. "Your skills would be greatly appreciated" he said.  
  
Faye didn't know what to do. Joining them would mean she must face what she feared the most. I can't do it...She thought, and was instantly ashamed. If four hobbits had the courage to venture deep into the heart of Mordor, then she should too. What was wrong with her? Of course... they have not faced what I have faced, a voice within her pointed out. She looked at the nine faces, all looking at her with hope in their eyes. I must go with them. They will need all the hope they can. She thought then made the bold decision, before she could change her mind. She crossed the courtyard to stand by Frodo with the others.  
  
"So be it!" Announced Lord Elrond. "You shall be the fellowship of the ring!"


	6. Chapter Six The Beginning of the Journe...

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? :)  
  
Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.  
  
Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD  
  
Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!  
  
Chapter six:  
  
**The Beginning of the Journey  
  
**  
  
Faye was a little reluctant to give up the veil that she usually wore to hide her flaming red hair. Oh well... you know it must be done. A veil is not appropriate for the kind of work you will be doing. She thought to herself.  
  
She dressed in light, comfortable travelling clothes. It consisted of: A pair of breeches and a shirt under a waterproof coat and some sturdy and strong walking boots. She didn't need many clothes, nor a blanket. Being the Phoenix, she had the spirit of the fire beings flowing through her veins. So, naturally she didn't feel the cold much. Rain or snow was the only thing she had to watch out for. The things that counteracted fire. Bathing was alright, but she usually didn't stay in the water for longer than was necessary. Anything of the water element caused her powers to weaken and her awareness and fighting skills where dulled when water was present. She avoided it and kept well away from it. It was her one weakness... apart from her heart.  
  
She had made sure that her cloak was well sealed before she left. With her, she took an assortment of weapons. Daggers, hidden in her boots. A sword and throwing blades hung from her belt. She wore metal bands around her wrists for combat – to block a heavy blow. The metal would protect the bones and flesh on her wrist. That was about it. She didn't need a lot of armour, the Phoenix was after all an immortal being, and healed incredibly fast. Her tears could heal many wounds, and her blood could protect any being that bore it.  
  
The Fellowship set off, after Lord Elrond made sure that everyone was well recovered and in the proper condition to travel. They where all on foot, Bill their pony came with some extra luggage.  
  
They stopped that day for a break in a rocky area that overlooked the path they were going to take. Boromir ran through useful skills using the sword with the hobbits. The other sat back and enjoyed the entertainment. Legolas stood watch.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sam, squinting as he saw a black cloud hovering in the distance.  
  
"Nothing, just a whisp of cloud." Said The dwarf, Gimli dismissing it instantly.  
  
"It's moving fast, and against the wind." Noted Boromir.  
  
"Crebain from Duneland!" cried Legolas, his sharp eyes being able to see a lot clearer than everyone else's.  
  
"Hide!!" bellowed Aragorn. There was a mad rush as everyone scrambled to their feet, quickly gathered their belongings, attempted to erase all signs of their presence and hide within a few moments. Aragorn quickly checked to make sure that there weren't any major signs that they had been here, and that everyone was hidden. He spotted Faye, pushing Merry and Pippin into the bushes, then grabbing fallen tree branches that still had leaves on them over their heads so they won't be spotted. Aragorn, seeing that she would not have enough time to hide herself ran out from his hiding spot, grabbed her by the arm then quickly ducked in between a boulder and an area of thick vegetation, just seconds before the flock of black birds swarmed around where they had been standing moments ago.  
  
Faye tried to move, not quite feeling comfortable with the way that she was so close to Aragorn. Their bodies seemed to be tangled up with each other. He reached his arm out to stop her just as the birds focused their attention upon their hiding spot. Faye's body was pressed so tightly against Aragorn's that she could feel his heartbeat quicken. They both held their breath and prayed they would not be caught. They could not fail their mission, when not even a full day had passed since it began. After a few moments of heart-wrenching suspense, the flock moved on. It took Aragorn and Faye a few moments to get out of their hiding spot, them being so tangled together. Aragorn got out first, then turned to help Faye up. Faye, not wanting any further contact with the man she had just been pressed so close to quickly got up without his help. Aragorn had a hurt expression on his face, his eyes searched hers for a reason for her refusal to his help. She looked away, Aragorn looked as if he were about to say something but was cut off by Gandalf's announcement.  
  
"Spies of Saruman, The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." He said in a solem tone.  
  
Faye's heart stopped beating for a few moments. Her blood chilled in her veins. Fear took over her for two reasons. One, she had just encountered Saruman's spies. Memories of her past threatened to take over, but she pushed them away. The second reason for her fear was the pass of Caradhras. – The mountain. With the mountain, like any other mountain... came snow.  
  
Faye quickly brushed away the drops of blood that had formed from the scratches she got from the bushes when she was hiding, and, with a heavy heart turned and followed the others to the pass of Caradhras. 


	7. Chapter Seven The Pass of Caradhras

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? (  
  
Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.  
  
Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD  
  
Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
The Pass of Caradhras  
  
  
  
Faye walked with the expression of a soldier who was marching into battle. She didn't want to tell the others of the problem with the snow as she didn't want to slow their journey. The pass of Caradhras was the quickest way to get to where they needed. It was a long journey to Mt. Doom, and whatever time saved with shortcuts was valued.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Legolas, coming up to walk beside her. Faye's mind that had been wondering snapped back to attention.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, in a voice that didn't even convince her self. It didn't seem to convince Legolas either, judging by the expression upon his face.  
  
"If there is a problem, it is alright to say so. No-one will judge you." He said in a kindly voice. His blue eyes radiated with warmth, as did his smile. But to Faye, it did little to reassure here. She knew she would not be able to handle to pass. She thought that maybe she should tell, but then a cold voice inside her said: you are such a coward. You should be ashamed of yourself. Even these hobbits aren't nearly half afraid of the pass as you are. What's wrong with you? Weaklings don't belong in the Fellowship. She knew the inner voice was right. The hobbits where acting even more courageous than she was. So, she just clenched her fist tight, and began to prepare herself as best she could for the snow.  
  
No-matter how much preparing Faye did for the pass of Caradhras, she still wouldn't have been ready for what she got. The air turned suddenly cold, even though she couldn't feel it, everyone but Legolas stopped to put on the thick woollen cloaks and pull the hoods over their heads. Elves must not feel the cold either. She thought to herself.  
  
The path soon became dusted with white, then the snow got heavier and heavier. Not long afterwards they had to plough their way through the thick snow to continue walking. A blizzard had begun not long after they reached the pass, and their progress was incredibly slow. Legolas, was able to walk on top of the snow. He walked slightly ahead of the group, checking the path ahead to see if it would be any easier for the rest to walk through. The hobbits where basically buried in the snow. Boromir had to carry Pippin on his back, Legolas carried Merry and Aragorn carried both Sam and Frodo. Gimli was too proud to be carried and insisted upon hacking his way through the snow with his axe.  
  
Having the fire spirits flow within her veins or not, the air was so cold that even Faye began to feel it. Soon her body was numb, and each step took every bit of will and strength she could manage. The snow that the wind blew caught in all the little creases in her shirt, then melted, soaking her right through. The others where much the same.  
  
There was a small break in the blizzard, and momentarily, the warmth returned to Faye. It was a wonderful feeling, her spirits lifted almost immediately. The snow around her melted and she found that she could walk with great ease.  
  
She turned to see the rest of the fellowship, still almost numb to the bone. Their faces showed their true feelings. Misery and great longing to be anywhere else but where they were now. Still, none of them wanted to be the one to complain, so they kept their mouths shut and continued to plough their way through the snow while the gap in the blizzard remained. The hobbits were the worst off. They where basically frozen onto the backs of those that carried them. Small icicles hung from their noses and chins. The looks upon their faces almost broke Faye's heart. They where so courageous, and loyal to their friend Frodo.  
  
"Wait!" Faye shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to her to see what the problem was. "I may be able to help." She said. She reached out her hand and touched both palms to the cheeks of Gandalf's face, who was standing closest to her. She saw the wide smile of happiness grow upon the elderly wizard's face as his spirits rose too, jus as Faye's had when the warmth had come back to her. One by one she did the same to the other members of the fellowship. Touching the palms of her hands to the cheeks upon the members of the fellowship's faces. An odd look appeared in the eyes of Boromir, as she pressed her hands upon his cheeks. With a slight shudder, she ignored it and once he was warm, moved onto the next member and the last. Legolas.  
  
"Y-You don't H-Have to-" stuttered Legolas. Clearly he was also in need of some warmth. Faye was impressed. He obviously did feel the cold, a great deal too judging from the fact that small icicles had begun to form on the end of his nose and chin too. Yet he acted as if he couldn't feel the cold at all.  
  
"It's okay. Really." Replied Faye, again in a voice that didn't even convince her. She reached forward and pressed her hands against his fair cheeks. A wide smile grew upon his face and his eyes lightened up as the warmth spread throughout his body. Faye's hands became suddenly cold, and her limbs froze again. All the warmth had left her, she had given all she had to everybody. She drew her cloak tighter around her with frozen fingers, which only pressed the soaked shirt tighter to her body. She grimaced slightly and began to shiver as her lips began to get a slight blue tinge to them. Legolas's expression became one of concern.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." He said, a truly appreciative expression on his face. "You are too kind." He said with an odd kind of smile.  
  
A warning flared up inside Faye. "It is alright." She said hurriedly. "We should get going again." She said, motioning for the others to begin walking again. They set off again, with renewed strength and a spring in their step. All, but Faye who walked at the back of the line, forcing her frozen limbs to move. The blizzard began again, and once again they found themselves having to plough their way through the snow. Just like before, Faye gave up whatever warmth she had within her to those who needed it the most.  
  
Once their bodies began to freeze over a third time, Faye hesitated to share her warmth with them. How much longer must I do this? I won't be able to keep it up much longer. She thought, but dismissed it immediately. There were those who needed it more than others. She pressed her hands against the cheeks of Pippin and let the warmth of the fire spirits spread through his body. Suddenly, Legolas stopped dead in his tracks. He scanned their surroundings, but it was hard to see in the middle of the blizzard.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air" he announced. They all stopped and strained their ears to hear what Legolas could.  
  
"Its Saruman!" bellowed Gandalf, just as boulders crashed down from the top of the mountain. They leapt from their places and pressed themselves against the snowy wall beside them, avoiding the boulders as they fell. Faye did it somewhat slower than the others, as she could barely feel her legs, let alone move them. With the boulders came an avalanche of snow, that buried them completely.  
  
Legolas was the first one to surface, then Boromir. Together they helped to find the others and help them out of the snow. Soon Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had been found and where freed from the snow that buried them.  
  
"Where's Faye?!" cried Legolas, wildly scanning the area around him. The others suddenly realised that they didn't know where she was either. Panic struck their hearts and the all franticly dug at the snow around them.  
  
"Here!" shouted Boromir as he caught a glimpse of flaming red hair. Legolas rushed over to help dig Faye out, but by the time he reached Boromir he was already holding her soaked and frozen body. She was unconscious. Boromir touched a hand to her cheek and withdrew it quickly with a gasp.  
  
"She's stone cold!" he cried.  
  
"She gave all the warmth she had to us." Said legolas solemly, eyes downcast, almost choking on his words.  
  
Sam looked up, eyes shining bright as tears threatened to stream down his face. "S-She's not... is she?" he murmured, he couldn't even bear to think of what was happening.  
  
"I don't know.. but she's close to it." Replied Boromir, rubbing both his hands in hers in an attempt to warm them.  
  
As Boromir tried in vain to bring some warmth back to Faye's unconscious body, Aragorn's mind was racing. He tried to think of a solution to their problem. They couldn't stay here much longer, Faye was close to death and the hobbits would be too as Faye would not be able to provide anymore warmth for them. She had given enough, if not too much already. He turned, and was about to ask Legolas's opinion but stopped, as he saw the wild expression upon his face. Aragorn furrowed his brows. What was the problem? He thought. He then looked over, and saw Boromir holding Faye close in the circle of his arms, trying to warm her. Then looked back at Legolas and saw how he watched Boromir with such a bitter expression.  
  
He smiled faintly as he realised that Legolas had feelings for Faye. He remembered his love Arwen, whom he had left behind in Rivendell. A flood of emotions threatened to overtake him, he had to push them aside. Their lives were at risk.  
  
Another avalanche buried them in snow. Again, Legolas was the first to free himself, and immediately began searching for Faye. Once he had her safely out of the snow, he began to search for the others. The others managed to get out, Aragorn had to help the hobbits. Boromir was the last to surface from the mounds of snow that had him captured. He looked wildly around to find Faye, but then stopped as he saw her, this time in Legolas's arms. Their eyes locked and a silent message was passed in-between them.  
  
Aragorn sensed the tension between them. This is no time to be thinking of such matters. He thought to himself. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" He shouted, struggling to be heard over the howling wind.  
  
Boromir made the suggestion that they take the Gap of Rohan, or the road west to his city. Aragorn argued that the Gap of Rohan would take them too close to Isengard.  
  
"If we cannot go over it, let us go under it. Let us take the Mines of Moria!" Cried Gimli.  
  
Gandalf felt uneasy about taking the Mines of Moria. He knew the dangers of the mines, and knew about the beast that the dwarves had awoken in the darkness of Khazad-dum. "Let the ring-bearer decide... Frodo?" he asked, turning to Frodo for his decision.  
  
Frodo knew in his heart which way he preferred. The snow was too much for the Hobbits, and he did not want to burden Strider or Aragorn any more by making them carry them. "We will go through the mines." He decided.  
  
"So be it." Said Gandalf grimly, turning and heading back, down the mountain. 


	8. Chapter Eight The Mines of Moria

Hey guys! I know Devious-WildChild wrote this first, and yes! It is the same person here, don't worry! I took off my stories to edit them a little bit, then my account went all crazy and I couldn't get back into it to post them back on. So I had to make a new account. Lucky I'd already taken my stories off in my other account eh? 

Anyway, so here it is. There are a few more chapters that I've added, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.

Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD

Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!

Thanks for the reviews wolfielee123321 and untouchable1400 I'd almost given up on the story but your review inspired me to write more! Thanks!

Chapter Eight

The Mines of Moria

Gandalf led the way back form the Pass of Caradhras to the Mines of Moria. The sun had already set, and the moon was high, the night sky was scattered with many brightly shining stars. By now, all members of the fellowship were almost asleep on their feet, as they had been walking all day since sunrise.

Gandalf managed to find the entrance to the mines, but was having some difficulty remembering the secret password to make the doors open. He sat pondering, perched on top of a large pile of rocks smoking his pipe. The others had thrown down their packs, grateful for some time to rest their aching feet.

Legolas gently lay down Faye's unconscious body on the ground. He had tried to find the most comfortable area, but seeing as the ground was all rocky, he'd resorted to lying her down with her back resting upon a large rock. The warmth was coming slowly back to her, and her lips had begun to lose the blue tinge that had been there when they were on the mountain. Boromir approached them and knelt beside Faye, opposite Legolas.

"Still not awake yet." He noted in a concerned voice. He took his cloak off and covered Faye with it.

"We might be here for a while, so hopefully she will wake up before we get in the mines." He said, taking a seat beside Faye. Legolas had a slightly irritated expression on his face, as if Boromir was intruding, or wasn't wanted. Boromir noted this, with a grin but chose to stay regardless. He sat with his back turned slightly towards Legolas and focused his attention on Faye.

"She is truly beautiful, isn't she?" he breathed, gazing longingly at her. Legolas stiffened slightly.

"Yes." He said tightly. "But beauty isn't everything." He said. Boromir was irritated at being made to look shallow and was about to say something back, but his attention was directed back to Faye as she began to wake up. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, as the two heads before her came into focus. She yelped and moved back slightly, as she realised how close their faces were to hers.

"You're awake!" cried Legolas, in a relieved voice.

"Yes." Replied Faye stiffly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well.. we thought you almost died up there on the mountain. You were stone cold" he explained. He seemed confused as to the way that Faye was acting.

"Nonsense." Replied Faye, getting up slowly, wincing as her stiff and cramped muscles protested. "I would have been fine." She said, handing Boromir his cloak, and walked past the two of them to join the others where they had gathered outside the gates.

She was met with a chorus of cheerful and relieved cries. The Hobbits ran to her, she knelt down as they all hugged her and almost squeezed the breath from her lungs.

Faye stood again slowly and stretched as the Merry and Pippin decided to have a contest. They were trying to see who could throw a rock the farthest into the lake that surrounded them. Everyone else was sitting around, waiting for something to happen. Faye tried her best to not look in either Legolas or Boromir's direction. The warning within her heart was still burning strong. She regretted being so rude to them after they had only shown concern towards her, particularly Legolas but she wouldn't risk letting them get too close. It was better this way, for all of them.

Soon the cramps in Faye's muscles subsided and her once soaked shirt was dry again. She sat down and rested for a while, as there was still time. No doubt they would be on their feet, walking for most of the night in no time. Gandalf was still trying to figure out the riddle, muttering to himself between puffs of smoke.

"It's a riddle!" cried Frodo, as he figured it out. "Speak friend, and enter." He said, reading the inscription above the gates. "What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked.

Gandalf said something, that none of the others could hear very well, but it must have been the answer to the riddle as the gates creaked and swung open. Everyone, relieved that they wouldn't have to spend the night, lying on a pile of rocks by an eerie lake they grabbed their packs and made their way into the Mines.

Gimli was shouting his excitement, and began telling everyone that they should expect a warm welcome and a grand feast. The hobbit's eyes lit up as they heard the word, 'feast' being mentioned. Pippin licked his lips happily as he imagined piles and piles of food upon his plate.

"This is not a mine, it's a tomb." Said Boromir in disbelief, as he saw all the rotting bodies lying around the entrance.

They all stopped dead in their tracks and looked down at the ground. Just as Boromir had said, there were corpses covering the entrance way.

"NOO!" cried Gimli in anguish as the realisation that his fellow dwarves were dead swept over him. s

Legolas picked up an arrow from the ground and inspected it. "Goblins!" he cried.

"We make for the gap of Rohan, we should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Cried Boromir, as everyone ran back out of the mine/tomb.

Suddenly, Frodo shouted out as he was grabbed by the tentacle of a creature in the lake.

The others spun around as they heard Frodo's shouts. A large creature rose out of the lake and was holding Frodo by the legs, dangling him upside down in the air. They immediately grabbed their weapons and begun an attack. Within seconds the creature had half a dozen arrows piercing its skin, Legolas continued to shoot more, everyone else who had swords began madly hacking away at random tentacles. They managed to free Frodo from the creature, but as they backed away, more tentacles lashed out and threatened to reclaim him. They scrambled back into the mines. The creature, not wanting to give up without a fight, followed them. It's many tentacles clung onto the stone as it hauled itself out of the water. The very foundations of the gate began to tremble as it was brought crashing down to the ground.

The Fellowship was plunged into darkness, as the entrance was demolished. Gandalf lit the end of his staff, and Faye summoned a few fireballs that hovered around the fellowship to light their path.

"Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." They began their grim journey, picking their way between the rotten carcasses in the dimly lit tomb.

The company stopped for a while as Gandalf came to the realisation that he had no memory of the place in which they were. Again they set down their packs and waited for a resolution. Gandalf sat nearby, deep in thought. After a while Frodo came to join him, the two sat and talked for a few moments. They were left alone as it was felt that Frodo sought the council of the elderly wizard.

Faye rested on a little ledge formed between some of the rocks. The darkness was unsettling, the journey underground would be long. She hoped it would be an easy one, for all their sakes. She wondered how long it would be till she came face to face with the spies of Saruman, how long it would be until they took her again and robbed her of her freedom. She sighed deeply. When would she be free of such morbid thoughts. When could she live again, as she once did in happiness? Legolas, who had heard her deep sigh came to sit by her.

"Are you feeling better yet milady?" he asked. Faye smiled, she loved the way that he was always so polite to her.

"Yes, thank-you Legolas." She replied. They sat, together in silence for a few moments. It was not an awkward silence, more a comfortable one. No words needed to be said for the meantime. Faye gazed at Legolas, the warm feeling that she felt in Rivendel returning inside her. The feeling must have been reflected in her eyes for as Legolas looked into them, he smiled a knowing smile.

Faye looked away. She was angry at herself for doing so, she wanted to trust Legolas, she wanted to be with him. Yet at the same time she was still unsure. How long would it take for her to be able to trust anyone again? She turned to him again, she didn't know what to say, but she wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth and was about to begin when she was cut off by Gandalf.

"Its that way!" Shouted Gandalf

"He's remembered!" cried Merry, grabbing his pack and strapping it onto his back, then turning around to help Pippin up and get his pack onto his back.

"No," replied Gandalf, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always trust your nose." He said with a chuckle.

Legolas got up, he turned and offered a hand to Faye and helped her off the ledge.

"Come on milady, there will be time for talk later" he said.

It was only until a few moments later that she realised what he had said. How did he know she had something that she wanted to tell him?

They walked on until they found themselves in a great hallway, with tall pillars as far as the eye can see.

"Behold the great realm of the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" announced Gandalf.

They stood in wonder at the beauty of the dwarves work. It was almost as impressive as the work of the elves, had it been restored to its former glory.

Again, they pressed on as Gandalf feared to stay in one place too long in case they were caught. Gimli spotted something. He ran to the door on the side of the hallway. Inside was a chamber strewn with Orc corpses.

"No! oh no!" he cried as he spotted the tomb to the far end of the room.

"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Said Gandalf gravely. He handed Pippin his hat and his staff and read from a book that one of the skeletons nearby held.

"We must move on, we cannot linger" warned Aragorn.

Pippin moved towards a skeleton by a well and as he touched it, it fell backwards, dragging with it a bucket and metal chain. The crashing sound could be heard echoing throughout the entire mine. Gandalf spun around.

"Fool of a took!" he bellowed. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity." He muttered angrily, snatching his hat and staff from his hands.

They waited in suspense, as if expecting the chamber they were in to be festooned with orcs any minute. Boromir sighed in relief as the moments passed and there was no sign of others having heard the racket Pippin had caused.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a loud resonating drum could be heard. At first, it was just the single beat of the drum, then it quickened, on and on it went. It mimicked the beat of the each member of the fellowship's heart which that now quickened with fear.

Sam eyed Frodo's sword, as it glowed blue.

"Orcs!" cried Legolas.

Boromir ran to the door and barricaded it shut. Aragorn helped, using everything that they could to hold the door shut in the meantime while they thought of a plan. They hadn't had much time before the Orcs came swarming in. They had just a few moments to prepare, barely enough time to get out their weapons.

The barricaded door was hacked apart by the Orc's axes. In moments it was thrown open and they streamed in. Their filthy flesh was scarred and smothered with grime, they growled their ferocity as they brandished their weapons and attacked. In no time the chamber had turned into some kind of battle field. The front line of Orcs had been stuck down by the arrows of Legolas and Aragorn, and soon the clashes of swords echoed throughout the chamber.

The hobbits put their new fighting skills into practice, Pippin and Merry kept a running count, grinning as each Orc fell to the ground. Sam demonstrated great skill with his frying pan.

Majority of their enemies lay lifeless on the ground which was now littered with bodies. Skeletons – remains from when the chambers were still in use and the new bodies of the Orcs.

Suddenly, a huge beast stormed in, unlike any creature the fellowship had ever seen. The giant cave troll burst in, brandishing a weapon large enough to knock anyone out immediately. Legolas did his best to bring it down with his arrows. He even leapt up on top of it, driving his arrows down into its head. It was now use though, the cave troll seemed to be invincible.

It had fixed its eye on Frodo, Frodo being unable to fight the beast himself ran and hid behind one of the tall pillars to the corner of the chamber. He had almost fooled the troll when it suddenly appeared from behind the pillar. Spotting Frodo, it growled ferociously. It had given Frodo such a shock that he stumbled backwards and tripped on the rocks. He fell to the ground, momentarily paralysed from the impact. The troll advanced on him, and dragged him along the ground. Frodo clung desperately to the bottom of the pillar.

"Strider!" he shouted.

Strider looked up and saw Frodo being dragged helplessly like a rag doll. He spun around and ran his sword into the gut of the orc that he was fighting and rushed to Frodo's aid. He thrust a spear into the troll's chest, but it did not pierce its thick hide. The troll hit Aragorn and then threw him aside. Frodo was left again to face the fearsome cave troll.

Faye did her best to ward him off, but he was so large that she couldn't do much until she too was knocked aside. The troll relentlessly threw her halfway across the room, where she crashed into the wall and lay still not far from where Aragorn had fallen.

The troll cornered Frodo. Being unable to defend himself, collapsed as the troll drove the spear into him. The others saw him fall and felt their hearts skip a beat. _No, not now… He can't die yet … we have so much further to go … _they thought. They turned on their enemies, with renewed energy. They fought fearlessly in their haste to get to Frodo. Merry and Pippin leapt onto the cave troll and stabbed their swords into its back with cries of Anguish.

Gimli, Legolas and Boromir joined Merry and Pippin and together finished off the cave troll. The will of the troll finally gave way as it uttered a loud resonating groan and collapsed into a heap, throwing pippin sprawling across the room.

Sam rushed over to him and gently turned his limp body over. He groaned faintly, Sam nearly fainted himself.

"Frodo! Your alive!" he cried happily, holding his dear friend close.

Legolas, seeing Sam holding Frodo remembered that Faye too had fallen. He found her, by the side of the chamber with Aragorn kneeling over her. He rushed over to her, Aragorn remembering the way he had seen Legolas look at Faye when they were up on the pass of Caradhras left the two by themselves and went to check on the others.

"Milady?" questioned Legolas in a concerned voice.

Faye groaned and touched a hand to the back of her head. Legolas noted in alarm the blood on her fingers and leaned forward to inspect the wound.

"It looks bad," he said "But we have not the time to stop now, we must keep moving before others find us here." He said regretfully. "You must remind me to treat it once we get out of these god forsaken mines." He said, standing and offering her a hand up.

She took it, this time without any hesitations and followed him out of the chambers as they ran for the bridge of Khazad-dum.

The great hall that they had passed earlier was now festooned with Orcs. They urged their legs to take them faster, knowing that they did not have the energy for another fight. They were everywhere. Hundreds and thousands of them, they swarmed around the grounds in such great numbers it was hard to distinguish each individual one, they just seemed to be one big mass. They crawled up the pillars like ants as they pursued the fellowship who fled the great hall.

They had almost made it, when they found that they could no longer move. The orcs had them surrounded.

"What are we going to do?" cried Pippin fearfully, his eyes wide. Merry gulped.

"pray." Was his reply.

But they had no need to, they heard a loud fearsome grumble echo through out the hall and the orcs fled immediately. Gimli laughed in defiance at the cowardice of the orcs but was silenced as he heard the grumble again. They turned and saw a redish gleam illuminating the entrance.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

Gandalf lowered his gaze. He had no need to peer nervously down the hall, for he knew exactly what the beast was.

"A Balrog" he said with an air of resignation.


	9. Chapter Nine The Balrog

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the Phoenix.

Ps. I've created the character of the Phoenix based mostly on stuff I've made up and stuff that I already know. It might not be really much like what a real Phoenix is like, but hey this is my story, and I make what happens here! XD

Pss. To those who have read it before, I've realised how Mary-Sue-Ish it was and I've done my best to try and reverse it!

Thanks for the reviews wolfielee123321 and untouchable1400 I'd almost given up on the story but your review inspired me to write more! Thanks!

Chapter Nine

The Balrog 

They continued to run for the bridge of Khadad-dun, the adrenaline pumping through them, aiding them in their long run. They came to a halt as there was a gap in the path on which they ran. Legolas leapt over easily, and urged the others to do so. Gandalf jumped first and was helped over by Legolas. One by one the others too jumped until only Aragorn and Frodo where left. The path on which they stood looked as if it was about to give way, the foundations began to crumble and it started to sway. Frodo stood paralysed with fear and almost fell off had Aragorn not grabbed him and held him steady.

"Lean forward" He instructed. Frodo did so and then slowly the ledge began to move forwards till it was close enough for the two to jump across. Now safely rejoined with the others they turned on their heels and continued to run.

"Quickly! The bridge is near!" urged Faye. The others continued to run, but Faye hesitated and turned as she saw the Balrog appear. She saw the horrible creature of shadow and flame, and in her heart she knew what she must do.

"Faye!" called Legolas desperately.

She turned and saw the others halfway across the bridge, Legolas was waiting for here while the others went on. Faye began to run over the bridge, once Legolas saw that she was coming turned and continued to run and wait for her over the other side.

Once halfway across the bridge she turned and waited for the Balrog to come.

"Faye!" shouted Legolas. "FAYE!" he shouted again. "What is she doing?" he said more to himself rather than anyone else. He knew what she was doing. She was going to fight the Balrog. The others turned and watched with fear as the Balrog approached her, and stood at the end of the bridge. It growled viciously, the searing flames springing from its mouth.

The fire did nothing to Faye, she was a fire being herself. The Balrog could not harm her. The Balrog brandished a whip of fire which it lashed out, the crack of the whip could be heard echoing out through the mines. It cracked the whip at Faye, but she held out the palm of her hand and produced a wall of fire. The end of the whip rebounded off the wall and hit the Balrog. It growled its fury at being wounded by its own weapon. It took a step onto the bridge, the bridge pounded as the gigantic creature made its way onto it. The force of the pound made the bridge shake and Faye momentarily lost her balance. It only took that one moment for the Balrog to crack its which again and send Faye plunging down into the dark Abyss.

The fellowship watched as Faye fell. Pippin turned and buried his face into Merry's jacket. Merry hugged Pip, and felt the tears form in his eyes.

"FAYE!" shouted Boromir in anguish. Legolas turned to Boromir, and saw him searching the dark abyss for any signs of her. He furrowed his brow, Boromir did not care for Faye the way he did. He only saw her as a pretty face, someone to walk beside him, something to show off, a mere object.

He looked away as his vision blurred over. He stared at the ground and the tear fell, gleaming in the dim light.

Suddenly the cry of a bird could be heard, echoing out from the dark abyss. The fellowship turned and peered down to see what it was. An explosion of light could be seen and up rose the phoenix. Legolas smiled in relief, his heart beat returned to its normal pace. He looked up and watched the fire bird fly with grace back onto the bridge. Gandalf ran and met her in the middle of the bridge.

"You cannot pass!" he shouted, staring defiantly at the Balrog. The phoenix hovered above Gandalf as he began his attack.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he bellowed. A force field of white light surrounded him, and with the touch of the phoenix it turned into brilliant white flames. Its magnificent light illuminating every niche in the mine.

The Balrog struck the force field with his sword of fire. The force of the two energies colliding sent the Balrog ricocheting backwards, Faye taking the rebound of the collision was sent flying to the other end of the bridge where she hit the wall transforming back and slumped down onto the ground in her human form.

The bridge broke causing the Balrog to fall. Gandalf sighed his relief and turned to join the others but as he did so the whip of the Balrog caught his ankle and dragged him back. He grabbed hold of the edge of the bridge but did not have the strength to keep his grip. There was nothing that the fellowship could do to save him.

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo who began to run to him, but Boromir held him back.

"Fly you fool!" shouted Gandalf and with that, relinquished his hold on the bridge and fell down into the darkness.

They stood there for a moment, unable to come to terms with what had just happened, but as the arrows whizzed past them, they knew that they should listen to Gandalf's last words. His death could not be in vain.

Merry and Pippin helped Faye up and they ran out of Moria, leaving the darkness behind and emerging into the light of the outside world.


End file.
